Rebuilding
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Takes place after the third movie. Trinity and Neo are alive...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that has to do with the Matrix. Rebuilding takes place after the third movie, Trinity and Neo are alive…well it's fan fiction.

Rebuilding

The slender person in the bed stirred slightly, the eyes slowly rotated under, still, closed eyelids, the breathing got faster and more shallow, the legs moved in rapid, almost spasm movements.

The golden brown sheet covering the body couldn't hide how pale the young woman in the bed was, it was further stated by the contrast her raven black hair stated against her white cheek.

The paleness of the woman's skin told the tale of an unnatural sleep for more than a day or two, it was the colour of someone who had been asleep for a longer period of time. It also explained the spasm in her legs. They were not used to being moved, anymore.

Instantly, the eyelids flashed open revealing a pair of striking, crystalline blue eyes. Those amazing eyes brought a rarely, extraordinary beauty to the pale face. It was easy to see she held a power over the opposite sex with her natural beauty.

The eyes scanned the room fast, it was evident the person was trained in these matters, moving to her right side, they landed on another slender person in a bed next to hers. Her face changed into a mild expression in a blink of an eye, her eyes turned warm and soft and a small smile formed at her lips.

"Neo" she whispered quietly. Barely, had the words left her lips before the gentleness was replaced with alarm, "Neo!" she cried. Her frustrations grew, when she realised her body refused her orders to get out of the bed, she felt an unwanted weakness numbing her body.

But she needed not worry, the moment her cried reached the bed next to hers a pair of chocolate brown eyes flew open, without adjusting his body from deep sleep to awareness, he quickly turned his head towards the owner of the voice, calling his name. "Trinity!" the voice was equally urgent.

Blue eyes locked with brown eyes, softening both pairs, the love transported from one person to the other by eye contact was almost touchable, it filled the room with an electricity charge, which fast warmed the room up.

For a time they were gratified with just taking each other in, when she was certain he wasn't a dream, Trinity closed her eyes for a moment, her face turning inward in concentration. Because of her closed eyes, she never saw the panic, the broken the eyes contact caused in the male next to her.

She only heard it in the hoarse voice yelling "Trinity! What is it?" Before she had the chance to open her eyes and respond, she sensed rapid movements from his bed.

The sight that met her, when she did open her eyes was a Neo trying to break free from his cover, when he tumbled out of his bed; her brave lover who was able to dodge bullets and fly through the air was fighting a lost battle with his bed sheet. It was almost amusing if she hadn't heard the fear in his voice, and didn't understand how weak he must be, to be stopped by something as simple as a bed sheet. It showed her how human he was besides being the one.

"Neo" she called softly.

The effect that small word had on the man was amazing, this time, it was he who closed his eyes briefly, his body relaxing and with ease he broke free from the sheet, and in two steps he was beside her.

"What happened Trin, are you all right?" the fear was back in his voice.

"I'm okay Neo" she raised her unwilling arm to caress his hand on her chest, "I was just giving thanks that you are here with me, I never expected to be this blessed you know, and I don't wanna take it for granted." She shyly stirred into his eyes.

"I was just doing the same." She studied him closely to see if he was all right, in one look, she saw that his legs were shaking violently underneath him; the pressure of holding him up was too much for them. As fast as her powerless body admitted, she moved to her right making space for him.

"Come Neo, you shouldn't be up just yet"

She needed not saying it twice, only too glad to obey he got into her bed. Facing each other Trinity gently caressed his face with her index finger, the smile never leaving her face. It seemed all he could do was to look at her, but finally he broke the trance and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was shy at first, so gentle it almost felt nonexistent, but when she didn't fade away he got braver and claimed her lips fully. She moaned into his mouth, the sensations he stirred in her were overwhelming; in respond he groaned and deepened the kiss further until it felt like he was touching her very soul. Instinctively she floated away, lost in him.

The two lovers never heard the door open or the two persons stepping into the room, all they needed was already in their arms. "Ohm…" Someone was clearing his voice.

They broke the kiss but eye contact.

"I take it you are awake and feeling much better" The voiced belonged to Morpheus. Trinity and Neo slowly turned their heads towards their captain giving him blank looks.

"Wasn't the other bed good enough anymore Neo?" Morpheus looked straight at Neo.

Blushing slightly Neo responded, "No, it was lonely. I'm not used to all that space."

"I know," Morpheus stepped closer to the bed, "How are you?" This time he couldn't hide his worry.

"Weak and tired but fine" Neo glanced at Trinity, who smiled back at him.

"I'm very pleased to hear that. I have taken Light with me to examine you both, we need to know you are all right."

"What happened Morpheus? How long have we been sleeping?" Trinity needed to know.

Morpheus didn't answer right away, "You have been in a sleep like state for 4 weeks. What happened? I will tell you later when you have been examined." Turning to Light he said "Call me as soon as you are finished, I will be in the next room." He left after a final look at the couple in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything that has to do with the Matrix.

Light stepped closer to the bed, without actually looking at Trinity and Neo, she appeared to be a bit older than Trinity, her hair was short and reddish. She wasn't known to any of them. Side glancing at the woman, Trinity wondered why she seemed so unwilling to look at them; maybe they intimidated her with their closeness. The thought made her allowing more space between Neo and her, it was a mistake. Neo refused to be apart from her and almost knocked her out of bed, when he pushed his body closer to her, only his quick reaction saved her from falling.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. "I will always catch you," he breathed into her neck.

"Ohm… maybe it would be a good idea if Neo moved back to his own bed" Light commented, taking the scene in, it was impossible to detect one body from the other, and it wouldn't agree with the work she had to do.

"Why?" Neo asked alarmed, he wasn't ready to be separate from her yet, he had had too much of that lately.

Again, Light glanced at the floor, "Ohm… I…Ohm… I need to examine you and I can't do that with you in the same bed as her."

"It will be all right, I won't disappear. I promise" Trinity assured him.

"Yeah, I know." hesitatively, he got up and went back to his own cold bed.

Trinity narrowed her eyes, her examination was almost over, it was just a rough one, without blood samples or scanning, it was just to know how they were doing, a more rough examination would follow in a few days. "How come I seem weaker than Neo? He can move around and I can't," she asked.

For the first time Light looked into her eyes, "I don't know" she honestly answered. Trinity recognized the pure admiration and servility in the woman's eyes, and it confused her.

"I heal faster than you Trin, remember?" Neo was getting restless in the other bed. "Oh, right" she had forgotten that, it was part of him being the one.

Light left her side and turned to Neo, her eyes frozen to the ground, she made no move to start her examination on Neo. Puzzled he stared at Trinity, what was wrong with the woman? Trinity just shrugged her shoulders equally confused.

"You know, I'm fine just call Morpheus" Neo removed the sheet so he could go over to Trinity, without a fight Light obeyed at once.

When Morpheus re-entered the room he found the couple in the same bed again, this time they were snuggling closely with Trinity's head resting on Neo's chest. Neo had both his arms around her in a tight grip. Morpheus relaxed visibly, everything would be all right now, he was certain.

Neo spotted him first, "Are we in Zion?" he asked.

"Yes, we are in Zion. I guess you two have a lot of questions. First, let me tell you the war is over, thanks to the two of you."

He seated in the chair next to Trinity's bed, "Now tell me how you are truly feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a bulldozer but I'm not complaining." Neo agreed with a nodding of his head, "what happened?"

"We are not sure, what we do know is, that you ended the war, how we don't know! For a long time, we thought we had lost you both, but then one day, three months after the war ended, you were brought here. You appeared not to be in comas but only sleeping deeply, you have for the past four weeks. We have fed you intravenously, today, however, we removed the equipment for cleaning, which was luckily, I take it. Neo could have hurt himself badly for getting out of bed otherwise."

Pausing he looked at their forms, "I had hoped you could tell us what happened" Stopping again, he gazed above their heads, "the machine that brought you here said you should be okay when awakening, and that the peace was honest on their behalf. I just wished…" Breaking his gaze he continued, "I will have you removed to another room, with a larger bed."

He got up and left them with a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth.

True to his word Morpheus came back with Light, "Neo, I take it that you can walk if Light supports you. I will carry Trinity myself. We have a much better room for you next door." Without waiting for an answer he scooped Trinity into his arms, she was light as a feather. Before any of them could object to the arrangements Morpheus left the room, eagerly Neo got out of bed, determined to follow them, he landed clumsy on his bot when his legs succumbed under him.

Frowning he accepted Light's help, usually it was Trinity who helped him and he liked it that way. It was annoying to be this helpless again; he hadn't been since he was reborn a little over a year ago.

Gently, Morpheus laid Trinity on the double bed in the new room, piling a large quantity of pillows behind her, so she was able to sit up without using her own strength. She mused about how this big man had such gentleness in him, it was unknown for most people, he like her, showed one face to the world and another to the close friends.

"Thanks" he accepted it with a slight nod of his head, she turned her own to study the room she was now in, it was the same size as the first but this had a bed for two persons to share, and four comfortable chairs to relax in around a round table. The sheets and the chairs were all golden brown. It was a friendly room. Trinity smiled, when she saw Neo entering the room supported by Light, he may heal faster than her but he was still weak, and she could see he hated to be supported by the doctor.

When he reached the bed he let go of Light's arm and on unsteady feet walked the last footsteps to the bed. Quietly Light left the room again. Morpheus helped Neo with gathering pillows behind his back. When he was all settled, Trinity leaned in against his chest, needing to be close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebuilding

I don't own anything than my shoes…

Thanks a lot for reviewing, it means a lot to me.

"How is everybody?" Trinity yawned.

"Zee and Link are fine. Niobe misses the Logos, but the Council gave her a new ship and she likes it more, then she likes to admit. Ghost is ranking officer aboard the Lotus, Niobe's new ship. He has been asking a lot to you Trinity, it will do him good to know you are fine. Cass and her children are good. We lost many good men and women in the battle but our closest friends made it."

"The battle?" The sleepiness from Neo's body disappeared with the word 'battle'.

"The machines broke through the surface just as we expected, the battle was ugly and we lost many souls and much equipments." Morpheus rested his chin against his folded hands, sadness clouded his eyes. "We fought back the best we could, against hope, but just when it looked darkest the sentinels bended in truce. It was then we knew, the one had succeed in ending the war."

They became quiet, all trying to cope with the new life and new information. Neo and Trinity wondering, what they would face, when ready to leave the med bay. It was hard to phantom, what had happened to Zion and their friends, while they had fought their own battles and was held captive by deep sleep. Morpheus regretting they had provided him with no answers yet.

The silence was broken when the door opened, and a young man entered with hot soup, water and tea. Trinity, who had never been fond of soup frown in dislike, but knowing, it would be hard enough for her stomach to handle the soup, she didn't complain. Morpheus noticed the frown and decided to stay a little longer, under his stern glance she forced half a bowl down. Neo did likewise. It resulted in an unpleasant pain in her stomach, but knowing it was the only way to regain her strength, she welcomed the ache. Yawning again she closed her eyes, the last she felt before sleep claimed her was Neo's lips gently bruishing her hair "I love you Trinity."

The next time she opened her eyes it was morning, and her body was tangled into Neo's. Sometime during the night the numbness had left her legs, enabling them to tangle into Neo's. They only occupied a small part of the large bed, in sleep their bodies had found the position well known to them from sharing a small bed on the Neb. Turning her head up she looked directly into brown eyes, stretching her body slowly she whispered "I love you too, Neo." It was clear he understood it was in respond to his statement the night before.

The kiss was deep but sweet; again he started a fire in her with his mere lips. She cherished it, knowing they couldn't take it further for the time being. Their bodies weren't up to it yet, but soon, she promised herself.

"Neo you know I died, don't you?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"I know Trin, I know. How could I not?" He kissed her hard this time, needing to be reassured, she was alive and with him now.

"How can I not be dead now, and how can you see? Your beautiful eyes were damaged by Bane. I do remember you know, has since I woke up. " She searched his eyes for answers. "I don't know Trinity; I can't remember anything from after the fight. Too late he remembered, she didn't know about the fight.

"Fight! What fight Neo?" easily, she sled into the role of his ranking officer.

Sighing, he ran his hand up and down her body, to win time he kissed her again, but she didn't fall for this and stopped the kiss before he could deepen it.

"What fight Neo?"

"Right. I fought Smith. It was the final battle as the oracle had foreseen." He wasn't willing to say more.

"You fought Smith! Did he hurt you?" She was deeply alarmed by now, Neo in a battle all by himself, she feared the worst. The ranking officer was long gone; now, the woman in her had taken over.

"He did, I almost gave up Trinity. My life mattered little without you, you've always been my strength. But I wasn't fighting alone; someone helped me to focus on my goal. It was the oracle, who helped me for one last time. I wish I knew what happened to her afterwards, I don't remember anything, before hearing you calling my name. Once again you called me back to life Trin."

This time she didn't avoid the kiss even though she wasn't completely satisfied with his short answer, but they would have time later for more talking. Right now it was about healing and understanding why they were back in Zion. Her suspision was, that Neo had died just like she had, she could only wonder, why they were brought back to life.

"Trinity, I don't think we should tell anybody what happened. I don't think they will understand, and we can't answer most of their questions." He wanted her approval.

"It's okay with me Neo," she wasn't ready to relive her farewell with Neo over and over again, by telling what had happened, she would be forced to. And she wanted Neo to tell her about the fight when he was ready, not because he was forced to by the Council. They had given their lives for peace that gave them the right to keep it to themselves. What had been done had been done willing, and they needed no glory for that.

A soft knock on the door stopped the conversation. It was Zaas, the doctor, who had examined them, when they docked in Zion on former leaves, and Light, the shy doctor they didn't know. Zaas was in his forties, in the matrix he had grown up in a doctor's family, and it had come natural for him to learn the deeds in Zion, when he was freeded at sixteen.

Light was carrying a tray with soup and cold and hot drinks, like the day before she hardly looked at them. It was odd that someone would be so shy around them; listening to her instincts Trinity was sure something was wrong with the girl. She just couldn't tell what it was.

With one ear she listened to Zaas saying he would like them to start with breakfast, after that he would fetch them for a roughly excamination and rehabilitating, but he could already say that they did much better than expected. Trinity studied the woman closely, she saw the same admiration and servility as she first had seen in the woman, and Trinity almost got the feeling that Light idolized them. But that couldn't be, could it?

With a wry face Trinity tasted the soup, "they better feed us better soon," she scolded. Dictating a chuckle from Neo she turned, "what?"

"You're complaing after years of mush?" joyously he finished his soup. "Maybe I liked the mush," turning her mouth down in disgust, she finished the soup. "Yeah, sure you did Trin!"

Trinity's patience was tested in the examination room, she felt fine so why waste a lot of time for tests to tell what she already knew; she was fine! Only, when it came to Neo's tests she was tiredless, arguing with him, that the tests, suddenly, were important. He disagreed. The compromise was that they both allowed the tests to be done to please the other. Morpheus had quietly entred the room, he couldn't hide his smile when he overheard the argument and saw the stressed look on Zaas' face, cursing himself for having forgotten how it was dealing with Trinity and Neo. Morpheus on the other hand remembered just fine and didn't envy the man.

All the fussing over something as simple as blood tests and monitoring, convinced Morpheus they were truly all right, like the maschine had told him they would be. He was in awe of their fast recovering. The same was Zaas, and he told them, repeatedly, that they were a scientific miracle. Under normal circumstances their muscles would have declined, leaving them without the strength to walk or eat on their own.

Trinity just hissed and proved scientific wrong by walking back and forth the room several times; she hated to be weak and wouldn't take it. Only Neo saw the lines of tireness around her eyes but he kept his tongue, knowing her too well to interfer. She refused to participate in Zass' rehabilitation program, she would do her own in a sparring program and in the construct, that was how she always had done things and she wasn't about to change that now.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot.

I still don't own anything that has to do with the Matrix, if, I would own more than my shoes ;-)

Rebuilding

Morpheus followed them back to their room and joined them around the table. He seemed more relaxed than Trinity had ever seen him before, but somehow he also looked slightly out of place, like a man who had lost his direction in life, and was looking for a new. Suddenly it hit her. They were all on new territories, the war had ended, and with it the need for warriors. They had fought for so many years now, that they had forgotten how to live without the risk of meeting death at every corner. Forgotten, how it was to relax and not be on guard every second of the day and the night. She wondered how it would be to sleep thought a night for more than a day or two. Her body tensed, could she do it?

"Morpheus what will happen now?" she moved forward in the chair, suddenly unsure she wanted to hear the answer. Morpheus leaned back in his chair, studying his hands in front of him. "Much has changed, more than you can imagine. We are almost done with rebuilding the ships we could save after the attack. As you already know, the Lotus has been given to Niobe. Pax, my new ship, is almost finished." He paused and looked straight at her, "We still have lots of humans to free from the Matrix and are about to start that task. What the two of you will do, will be completely up to you. You will have multiplied opportunities."

Neo and Trinity shared a look before Neo approached Morpheus, "What do you exactly mean with opportunities?"

"I'm not the one to tell you but as your former captain, I will risk my ass being kicked for this."

"Former captain?" Trinity leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yes, former captain Trinity. The council will offer you a ship of your own Trinity, in respect of your skills and what you did for Zion."

"I don't want a ship of my own, you know that Morpheus. I've declined that offer before. Why, would I change that now?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well, that leaves one choice out. You can work on Pax as my ranking officer and the one, helping me freeing humans or stay in Zion and take a leader position or something else. I think you can freely choose. Both of you"

Again, Trinity and Neo locked eyes, "We will continue our work with you Morpheus," Trinity said for her and Neo. Morpheus smiled, much had change but this couple, and it filled him with hope.

"When can we leave the med bay?" She longed for the privacy of their own room.

"I think it will be better for you to stay here for a little while. I will arrange that you can train as much as you please."

"Why?" Neo retorted.

Morpheus sighed deeply before replying, "Much has changed, you will have more privacy in here, at least for a while. Trust me." To avoid more questions, he got up and left the room.

Neo turned to Trinity, but she was as confused as he was, why wouldn't Morpheus be honest with them?

The next day the sparring program was ready for Trinity and Neo. It had taken longer than Morpheus had expected it to. The majority of Zion's equipment hag been destroyed by the blown from the EMP, as a result the computer and program designers had worked none stop ever since that fatal day. Now, various sparring programs and constructs were up and running, training facilities and systems for crewmembers on the ships had first priorities. The council wasn't ready to trust the truce between man and machine, yet.

First, Lock had put up a fight with Morpheus; it was a waste of time and equipment to install it at the med bay for just two persons to use. It was simply out of the question. Yes, he was grateful for what Neo and Trinity had done for Zion and the real world. But his mission was clear, freeing as many humans as possible before the machines broke their promise. And he was in lack of time. Trinity and Neo could train in the temporary training centre they had set up, just like any other crewmembers. Not even when Morpheus reminded him why it was impossible at the time, he gave in. Too stubborn to see the truth right in front of his noise. It was one of many reasons why Morpheus disliked the man.

Only, when councillor Hamann reminded him who the couple was and how much Zion owned them, Lock agreed.

But that didn't mean it was easily done installing the equipment, Lock refused to release any of his men to help them, he couldn't spare any man or woman, he claimed. Luck was, that news travelled fast in Zion, before long a group of seven people had volunteered to help Morpheus. Work could begin.

Morpheus assigned Link to be in charge of the group, which counted Niobe, Zee, Ghost, Kid and two others, they had never worked with.

Trinity and Neo were unaware of the fuss over their training facilities, still, weak they rested in their room. Trinity had demanded solid food, if she couldn't hold it was just too bad, she carved food she wanted and like, and not the thick soup the were getting. Another pleasant surprise was that they were offered a much need bath. To spare the water a tube was filled for both of them to use. A fact Neo wasn't complaining. Sinking into the water they almost touched the sky. This was a luxury they only experienced on leaves in Zion; on board the Neb water was rationed strictly. The ship could only carry a certain amount of water, and no one ever knew how long it would have to last.

They were given privacy from the staff at the med bay, but it was far from the privacy of their own quarter. The more of her strength she gained, the more Trinity longed for the privacy of their own room, it was the only place they could be truly alone. She wanted to do nice homely activities with Neo, something they had never done before, activities she had no practise in but wanted to learn with him. Like the ones Zee and Link did together or the ones Cass and Dozer had liked to do together.

In the morning Trinity and Neo were up before Morpheus knocked on the door. Both had had enough of resting and bodies ached to be useful and hard working again. They needed the kick they got from hard physical training, especially Trinity. Zaas accompanied Morpheus, the latter carried a tray with breakfast, and the first their test results.

Breaking small bites of the bread Trinity worked her way through the meal, while she listened to Zaas. To go with the bread they, were served a brownish liquid, it was Zion's substitute for coffee. Trinity really like it and always became addicted to it when in Zion. Neo on the other hand had a harder time with the substance called caffee. He had been a heavy coffee drinker in the Matrix and remembered perfectly well, what real coffee tasted like and the effected it had on him. The taste of caffee was similar to that of a moccahino in the Matrix but without the caffeine. But caffee was preferable to Zion's tea or the never-ending serving of water.

The results of their test were better than good, truth to be told, it was beyond Zaas, how they could be in better shape than most people. Their vitals were working fine, but what puzzled him was that it would appear like Trinity's kidney had recently been punctured but healed perfectly. He had never seen anything like this before. Trinity and Neo locked eyes at his statement but offered no explaining.

Their blood levels were fine, they were in no need of vitamins and there was no sign of brain damage. Trinity just glared at Zaas when he said the last, he grow very uncomfortable under her stare, and quickly ended his speech by saying, they were allowed to begging training this very day. Only Morpheus looked more pleased than Neo and Trinity.


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own anything but my old shoes…

Thanks for reviewing, please let me know if I make too many errors or anything I could do better.

Rebuilding

Morpheus stayed to supervise the sparring, he was energized from excitement, and thrill ran through his veins, this would be like they were on the Neb again. Like when he had started to train first Trinity and then Neo. He called for Link. They would need an operator. An operator who knew how they liked to work, and who was better to that than Link?

Usually, Neo and Trinity never sparred together, the only time Morpheus had tried that arrangement had turned out catastrophic. Both refused to hurt the other, therefore neither of them had wanted to start the fight. For half an hour he had watched them circling around each other, too absorbed in deep looks to make the first move, before he pulled them out. Confused Morpheus had watched them being unplugged, it was the first time Trinity had avoided her training duty. Without looking at him or the other both had left the core in different directions. It had been before they became a couple. Now He understood perfectly well what had been going on.

Today, they wouldn't fight. He wanted to test their fitness, flexibilities and abilities to co-ordinate. He needed the information to create the right training program for them; he wanted them back on their former levels fast.

All pleased that he was needed Link entered the room, spotting Trinity and Neo he broke into a huge smile. "Shit!" he touched the charm around his neck. "Welcome back, I can't believe how well you two look. It's unbelievable!"

Sharing a quick glance Trinity and Neo turned to face Link, "yeah" Neo said.

Becoming serious Link stepped closer to them. Thank you for whatever you did to end the war. Zee and me will always appreciate it, the future together you gave us. Thanks"

"We just did what we had to. I'm sure you would've done the same thing." Trinity offered when Neo didn't say anything.

"I would like to think so, but truthfully I'm not sure. What you did took a special courage." Link's eyes caught sight of the computers screens and he quieted. "Should we start?" His body moved easily into the familiar position in the operator chair.

Trinity was the first to find a chair, twisting her body briefly before relaxing. Her body would never forget the shape of the chair used when plugged in. It was the same with the pain in her loin, it always returned when she was in that chair. It was caused by the many hours in a row; she had spent in an uncomfortable position.

Neo smiled at her eagerness, she looked up when he was in the chair next to her, in a gracious move she got out of the chair and stood next to him. Gently, she plugged him in. It was her reassurance that it was done correctly, and that he would only feel the slightest tides of the unpleasant electric waves it sends through his brain. It was as much for her own benefit as his, she always was the one to plug him in. She would never stop to look after him just like he would never stop to protect her.

When she had checked that everything was okay with Neo she went back to her own chair, preparing for the odd waves of electricity hitting her brain when Morpheus plugged her in. This she would never get used to.

The last thing she heard before her mind separated from her body was;

"Remember what I've told you."

Trinity and Neo were dressed in tight black jump suits, they hadn't wanted to wear their usual black leather outfit, they were in here to test themselves not to fight any agents or pretending they did. The sparring was new territory just like the rest of their lives were at the moment.

Jumping up and down Trinity warmed her body up, it felt so good to be physical active again, even if her body was a bit stiff and responding slowly but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Without warning she jumped higher and throw herself against the wall, she ran along it before she jumped down again. Feeling the ground underneath her feet, she focused briefly before jumping high into the air and into her kick policemen position. Before she was fully into the position two slender arms caught her. It was Neo doing his Superman thing and carrying her further up into the air. Content she relaxed into his body.

"Load the jump program, Link" Neo called.

Within seconds they landed on a rooftop inside the jump program. He released her gently onto the ground. Trinity scanned the area, "see that window?" She raised her eyebrows towards a window in a building right in front of them.

Neo judged the space between the two buildings to be approximately six metres.

"Yeah," he took the challenge.

Trinity forced her body into high speed, focusing her mind on gliding through that exact window. Her feet left the ground and she flew through the air. Re-positing her body into a horizontal posture with her arms in front of her, she increased her speed. She felt the window glass breaking when her fingers made first contact. Landing on her back she instinctly lifted her head and her eyes flew to the broken window. Half expecting to see an agent she relaxed, when a much more attractive view came into sight. Neo. Swiftly, she got up, it was a wise decision, because Neo landed on the vacant spot the moment she left it.

"Still got it!" She was satisfied.

"Yeah"

"Link, unload us!" She commanded the operator.

Knowing the routine, Morpheus unplugged Trinity first. She got up and unplugged Neo; her hand lingered longer than necessary on the back of his head. It was her way of welcoming him back without a public display of feelings.

"Glad to see you followed my instructions," the irony coloured Morpheus' voice.

"This worked better." Trinity leaned against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her. Her body ached from head to toe but she felt alive.

Morpheus returned her stare, "It did! But it was a daring jump for anyone, not to mention for someone out of practice."

"Out of practice. I don't think so!" She retorted but was unable to hide her smile.

"No, you are right." Morpheus nodded his head once, "welcome back!"

"I think we did good," Neo spoke up, "we should be back in action in no time."

Morpheus looked from Neo and back to Trinity again, "take it easy, there is no need to rush things and you are doing just fine in here."

"No we are not!" Trinity disagreed, "I think we are ready to leave the med bay."

"No, you are not!"

Trinity and Neo looked at each other, "why not" Neo turned to his captain.

"You have all the peace you want in here. Enjoy that."

"No, we don't. We would've have more privacy at our own place." Trinity wasn't about to give up.

"I doubt it!" Morpheus was not moving one inch.

"Why's that" Neo approached.

"You will know in time. Niobe and I will visit in the evening." Morpheus nodded his head in goodbye, "Coming Link?" The operator followed the captain out of the room in silence.

"That was odd" Neo looked at Trinity who agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything except from a new pair of shoes, lucky me…

This chapter is rated R16, I'm not familiar with your rating system, but I think this rating is fitting. This chapter has an adult scene in it, if you don't like adult scenes don't read it - it doesn't give details but it's only for adults.

Thank you so much for reviewing c" )

Rebuilding

They had only arrived in their room when a visitor announced his presence, it was councillor Hamann. Neo had liked the man since their visit to the machine room; Hamann had a gentle air around him and had faith in untouchable things such as hope and faith. He had supported Trinity and his quest as well as Morpheus'.

Trinity asked the councillor to sit down, he gladly accepted and reached for the cup of caffee she offered him. He watched them mildly, only breaking his glance to sip the hot liquid. "I hope we won't run short of this hot and strongly addictive drink."

"Let's hope not" Neo warmed his hands around the hot cup, "After all it's the strongest drink Zion has." He made a small frown only Trinity noticed.

Hamann chuckled, "the very reason so many are fond of the substance. But I didn't come to talk about the pleasures of caffee." There was a brief pause in his speech. "No, I came to thank the two of you and welcome you back to Zion. Zion is very grateful for what you did and would like to honour you."

"No need for that." Trinity broke in.

"Oh yes there is! Don't be modest, you are not old enough for that, yet" he smiled calmly at them. "But more importantly, _I_ would like to thank you for what you did, whatever it was you did. I'm just an old man who knows nothing about how the one and his one work. I won't even ask. But I do know that Zion and I owe a lot to you." He lifted his hand to stop them from interrupting.

"I haven't come to ask you of your future plans, I perfectly well understands that might be a little to soon, just to ask if there is anything you need now. Well, is there?"

Lifting her eyes from the cup Trinity said, "we would like to be moved to our own room."

This time it was Hamann facing his cup, "are you sure about that?" he faced both of them with alert in his face.

"Yes! Why wouldn't we be sure?" she asked back.

"Oh I don't know, I just assumed you liked the peace here. But well enough, I will make sure you are moved in the morning."

"Thank you councillor Hamann. We appreciate that." Neo pushed his cup of caffee away.

"Ah, I see caffee hasn't gotten you, yet." Hamann chuckled.

"No! You asked of our future plans. We will join the Pax."

"A good choice. I will return to the council now. Thank you for the caffee."

"You are welcome and thank you for your help." Trinity followed the old man out.

Trinity stretched her neck from side to side, rarely had it been this tense and soon it would give her a headache, if she didn't do something about it.

Neo, watching her, saw her right hand starting to sooth the hard knot under her skin. Slowly he stood up, too involved in her activity she never saw him coming closer, until she felt his hands on her pained skin.

"Let me do that Trin," he whispered softly into her left ear.

"Hum, that's nice." She mumbled.

His warm hands did magic to her sore neck and she relaxed. It was such a long time since they had had time to simple things like massage, in fact there never had been time except for one very short moment, during their last leave in Zion. The thought made her smile fondly; it had been a magical night, full of love, tender touches and soft words full of promises. Their lovemaking had been intense like they had known what would come.

She had promised him she would never letting go, it was a promise, she would never break or take back, in his eyes she had seen the promise reflected by unspoken words. Never able to hide his deepest feelings and worries from her, she had looked behind the veil and known they might not have much time left together, if they faltered the tiniest bit in the faith of their connection. She had shared his fear of breaking the promise just spoken, and that had fuel the intensity of their lovemaking and reinforced their bond.

Changing her focus from memories to the present her body told her a difference in this messaging, his touches became softer and his hands began to wander. They caressed her face and lips. She shuttered, when his lips brushed the soft skin on her neck with feather light kisses. The warmness of his lips left burning spots on her much colder skin. She moaned deeply, wanting more.

Turning, she caught his lips with her own, his look of surprise followed by desire fuelled her own desire. She loved how his desire for her was reflected in his eyes by turning them darker, loved that he never hide his lust for her and how quickly she could light the fire. It left no doubt in her mind that he loved her and only her. It made her feel special and all female.

Deepening the kiss, she closed her eyes to fully feel the sensations he awoke in her. Her breathing speeded up, the urgency of skin-to-skin contact rushed through her. Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, she open her eyes to see why she had no success with finding Neo's bare skin. Meeting his eyes her need was mirrored. The combined love and desire she found in the dark orbs, left her breathless and happy beyond words. He was all she ever had wanted.

Eagerly, yet gently, he lifted her shirt over her head, the cold air left her shivering and covered her bare skin with goose pimples; locking his arms around her he offered his body heat freely. When his hand wandered to her belly skin she started shivering again, not from cold this time but from heat.

His mouth impaled hers in a burning kiss, starting a new wave of pleasure, making her scream into his mouth.

Her reaction fuels his desire, and when his hand cupped her left breast both were taken over the edge.

Neo groaned into her mouth, he wanted more, needed more. The burning desire was overtaking them both. In her own haziness she understood. Breaking the kiss she took his hand and leaded them to the bed. Soon it became unbearable to be apart and lips found lips. Falling down on the bed everything disappeared.

Nothing was real anymore but skin on skin and lips on lips. What had been taken abruptly from them, was given back through the force of life and love running through them, like a electric current. Driving them to the edge, hanging there until they came back again, only to want more and to give more. Never had their lovemaking been this intense, never had it promised this much. It was life in its most pure essence.

Bashing in the aftermath Trinity felt her skin glove, still burning from Neo's hands and lips. She felt alive and fulfilled in a new way, she had never experienced before. Drawing small circles on his chest with her fingertips she postponed their oneness, never quite willing to end it.

Caressing her lover back Neo held onto their connection, "I can never give you up Trinity, I love you too damn much!"

"You'll never have to, Neo. I will never let go. Never."

Her already swollen lips found his again. The wows had been said again. It may be a new life but something never changed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebuilding chapter seven

A/N Thanks for reading this story and the reviews they mean a great deal to me. This is a very short chapter but bear with me, I haven't written anything in months.

Hearing mumbled voices from behind their door Neo opened it, the low voices stopped instantly and two pair of eyes met his in surprise. "You might want to keep your voices down if you wanted privacy" he smiled and showed them in.

"Niobe was telling me how rude I am for not telling you, we would come for dinner, I simply forgot."

"No need, you're here now," Trinity broke in, knowing perfectly well Morpheus was lying. "Do come in. And you brought dinner! Nothing rude in that."

Lifting the tray in his hands Morpheus nodded, the disapproving look Niobe shot him didn't go unnoticed by Trinity. It wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last those two disagreed on things, she mused.

"The two of you look far better than the last time I saw you" Niobe stated, while setting the table.

"When was that?"

"When you were brought here, Neo. I helped Morpheus with settling you into the med bay."

"Ohm…Thank you" he didn't really know what to say to that.

"I'm the one to thank you and Trinity. You opened my heart to something I had closed it from a long time ago."

"Faith in another person and something bigger than yourself?" the blunt question was asked by Trinity.

"Yes," Niobe gave them her first smile, "you made me believe in Neo and gave me hope. Thank you for that and for saving Zion."

It was beginning to be tiring with all the thanksgiving, dying twice just hadn't made it easier for Trinity to receive. They were their friends and no thanks were needed.

"That's okay." Neo said when Trinity kept quiet, he knew she didn't liked to be thanked for something she had done willingly and neither did he, but he also didn't want to appear rude to Niobe.

During the quiet meal Trinity watched her two friends, the awkwardness of the tense silence was getting to her nerves, would it never stop. Morpheus wasn't suppose to look this worried anymore, he almost looked like he had in the days before they had found Neo, like hope was slipping through his very fingers. Niobe was focusing too much on her food for it to be natural.

Again she locked eyes with Neo, seeing saw the same question reflected in his eyes. Something was being withhold from them.

Suddenly Morpheus lifted his head from his plate, "You know…" turning he looked at Niobe, who refused to face him.

Breathing deeply he found his voice again, "Zion has changed after the final battle, the change has been abrupt and… well, not always easy to understand. But on the other hand it would make sense to some. People have always lived with war, not one living soul can remember it to ever have been different. People have bravely continued their lives with the belief, that someday the One would end the war, others didn't dare to hope for the One to be real but all continued, and was gentle and tolerant towards each other. They still are! Things changed with peace, people changed. Some, who is was doesn't matter, found comfort in the old faith of the world before the Matrix. They found pieces of an old book named The Bible, not much was left and therefore, never before studied much.

What was left are some passages of a male, a savior, called Jesus. From what I can see Jesus was the son of God, sent to earth to enlighten his people and bring them comfort and teach them how to live in solidarity. We do not know what happened to Jesus, except that he could succeed where other failed..."

Morpheus returned his stare to his plate for a few seconds before he fixed them upon Neo and Trinity.

"Is this bad?" Neo asked, it was impossible to gauge Morpheus feelings of the new religion, he had just described.

"It gives comfort to some. Who am I to judge anyway?"

"Why are you telling us this Morpheus?" Trinity asked, she knew that he rarely spoke of, for him to be, unimportant things.

Meeting his eyes Trinity saw pity ness and something she couldn't read.

"Because it has everything to do with you... People believe Neo is the new Jesus, that he is here to lead them. And that you are also sent from God to lead and teach them. And support the One."

"Excuse me!" Trinity stared in disbelieve at Morpheus.

"They think you and Neo are Gods." Niobe stated simply.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebuilding

Chapter eight

Still don't own anything…

"They think we are Gods! Based on what?" Neo was flabbergasted, this couldn't be true.

"Based on that you both succeeded were other failed, you ended the war and brought peace to Zion. And…"

"…And what?" Trinity asked skeptically. This must be a joke.

Again it was Niobe who answered, "They found your name several times in the little texts which were spared."

With honest interest Neo leaned forward in his chair, "what did it says?"

"Not much except the name Trinity. Somehow it would appears to involve three persons, who the third person might be, or if there is a third person we don't know. I'm sorry we can't give you more information, but now you know what you will be up against when you leave the med bay." Morpheus looked anything but envious.

"Well, how many people do we talk about, one hundred or two hundred?" Neo was unwilling to believe it could be more than that.

"Try a third or fourth of Zion's population."

Trinity was shocked, knowing she was no better nor less than anyone it was hard to fully understand this was happing to them, that they were being placed above everybody with the titles Gods. It was not something she had ever asked for nor wanted. Nothing she had ever expected to cope with and wasn't really willing to start now. All she wanted was to find her place in the new Zion, a Zion at peace. And pretty sure her place wasn't among the Gods, she refused to take it seriously.

Neo dreaded the situation if it was true, he doubted it was, he had never sought the attention given to him as being the One, and had only taken it because he couldn't refuse who he was. All the attention had never gotten to his head, maybe because there had never been time for it, always working against time. Besides that, Trinity had always been there to keep his feet on the ground. Still, he didn't want the label 'special' He was Neo, all he wanted was a life with Trinity.

Both couldn't take it seriously until they stepped out of the med bay, thousands of people had gathered outside to catch a glimpse of them, echoing from all directions they heard the words; 'the one and his one.' Not knowing what to say Neo grabbed Trinity's hand and followed behind Morpheus' broad back. Arms were stretched out in hope of making a small contact with the two enlightened. The two 'enlightened' felt nothing but discomfort and embarrassments; they had nothing to give those people except their humanity, which seemed to be the less wanted right now. Truth to be told the crowd scared the shit out of them. This was nothing compared to the crowd awaiting them on their previously leave to Zion, there hadn't been this fatalism about Neo then.

Trinity leaned closer to Neo, seeking comfort, glancing at him she saw the same feelings reflected in his face; deep sorrow and disappointment. This was a price none of them were willing to pay for their return to Zion. They didn't know what the crowd wanted from them. They didn't have the secret key to the mystery of life!

Their door was nearly coved with gifts in all shapes and colors, it would take days just to go through it all and Trinity was exhausted just by the thought. Just before they closed the door Neo turned around and faced the crowd;

"Thank you for your time and gifts, but please go home, we need time alone."

To his surprise people started to go.

With a switch movement Neo closed the door behind him, before someone would change his mind and lingering behind. Watching him, Trinity smiled when she saw the relief evident in his face, when the click of the door assured it was safely closed.

"You handled that smartly" Morpheus looked impressed, "will you be okay? You shouldn't be in need of anything Niobe and Zee told me."

"We will be just fine thank you Morpheus" reluctantly Neo stepped closer to the door again fearing what he would find on the other side, against his better knowing he opened it slightly to peer out. The crowd was still big but this time they were going away from him and not towards him, and only a few turned their faces to see Morpheus holding his breath to fit into the small opening of the door Neo allowed. It was not easy for him, he was not a small man and holding his breath did little for him, but at last he managed to slip out.

"Alone at last!" Trinity smirked.

"Yeah"

Slowly Trinity removed her eyes to lazily scanning the room, it felt odd to be here again and knowing there were no rush this time and no Mr. death waiting on the next corner to collect what he considered his.

This would be their home from now on, flying with The Pax would be work not home anymore. It would be the first time since she was freed she would have a none flying home. And it would not only be her home but also Neo's. The thought brought a smile to her lips, which was soon followed by a small frown; they were used to spent nearly all of their time together or at least not very far from each other and had needed, no carved that closeness. Would it be different now when there would be no urgency in their relationship, no danger of loosing the other in the next second? Would Neo still need her as much?

By instinct she grabbed the hand she felt on her shoulder ready to defend herself.

"It's just me Trin!" Neo whispered in her ear.

Allowing her body to relax she leaned into him. It felt good to feel his lips on her skin and his warm breath caressing her.

"What's on your mind Trin?"

Turning she buried her head against his neck, sighing. She enjoyed the familiar way her body always mould into his, how well their body fitted together. The sensations were the same as always; deep belonging and love, they were transparent in his body as well in hers.

"Nothing has changed Trin, I will never let go" he tightened his hold on her.

Lifting her head she took a deep look into his eyes, they shone with understanding and love.

"It will take some time to adjust but we will."

"I know we will Neo" Trinity said before her lips claimed his.


End file.
